Dragones ser fuerte por quien amo
by Himiko Uzumaki
Summary: cap 10 subido. ¿Nadie puede detener al ryuugan?¿acaso nadie podra salvar a Aya?...si quieren saberlo entren a leer este fic...sii es pesimo el sumary pero es lo que hay..jajaja
1. Chapter 1

DRAGONES

**DRAGONES.- SER FUERTE POR QUIEN AMO**

Bueno antes que nada ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, y tratare en la medida de lo posible respetar su forma de ser, y bueno, por favor dejen review, y busquen mis otras historias si no es mucho pedir /secure/livepreview.php?storyid4187129&chapter1

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid4219171&chapter1

en fin ahí va el fic.

**CAP.1.-SOLO UN MES MAS…**

**AYA POV**

Me veo otra vez al espejo en la mañana, no he cambiado, te dije que lo haria pero no pasa nada, todos los dias te acompaño a tu entrenamiento, pero antes debes ir con mi hermana, necesitas verla pues solo asi logras concentrarte; es doloroso no sabes, te dije que lo sabia y que no me importaba que conseguiria que me amaras, pero no he cambiado si sigo asi nunca seras mio, y me duele ver que eres lastimado por su culpa, ella no te ve asi, no entiendo por que no lo ves, pero en ese caso cualquiera me diria que soy tan ciega como tu pues tu tampoco me vez asi, he estado pensando cuanto..una o dos horas, estoy en mis continuos trances de reflexion hasta que tu voz me invoca.

-Aya!!...vamonos ya…llegare tarde…¿aun duermes?

-voy souichiro-sama!!

Sali contenta, mi hermana se asomaba a ver el por que de los gritos, y luego vio como me colgaba de un abrazo a mi querido sou, luego entro de nuevo, pero Masataka sempai me gritaba desde el dojo, cosas que no entendi, y nos fuimos, por el camino hablabamos sobre el entrenamiento, el me decia como se sentia y yo asentia sonriente pero luego se fijo en mi y me pidio disculpas, yo no entendia el por que…

-Aya…lo siento,deberias entrenar pero…solo hago que me acompañes…tal vez ya no..

-no!! No me importa de verdad…

No quise hablar mas y segui caminando, segui por un varandal, tranquila tarareando una melodía, pero note que el no me seguia y me volvi para verle, estaba intrigado y yo dudosa..

-Aya,¿ no se suponia que ibas a derrotar a tu hermana? Deberias entrenar para ese proposito

-No tiene caso alguno si..

Me gire no queria pronunciar lo que tanto daño me hacia, y luego sin afrontarle le dije con fingida alegria:

-Vamos…souichiro-sama…

Llegamos, en cuanto entro en el dojo empezo a entrenar con los doce generales al servicio de la familia Takayanagi, pero su madre no lo entrenaba, Sali afuera un momento y alli estaba esperandome, me miraba tranquil, y la salude pero ella se limito a asentir, crei que molestaba mi prescencia pero luego me dijo:

-tu poder…Ryuugan…es el de un dragon…tienes mas en comun con sou de lo que imaginaba, pero tu poder, es tan grande que si no eres fuerte para controlarlo te consumira..

-¿co..como sabe eso?

-Los exorcistas debemos saberlo no? Después de todo usamos el poder del dragon..como habras notado en Sou

Me limite a bajar la vista y ella se acerco a mi me tendio la mano se acerco y me susurro al oido "yo puedo entrenarte solo a ti si me lo permites" no crei lo que oia pero acepte, y asi ese dia comenzo un exhaustivo entrenamiento, no estuve segura de cómo llegue a mi habitación hasta que oi una platica a traves de la puerta…

-Si…Ryuugan de seguro…no no lo creo…yoo puedo ocuparme de eso mitsuoni…sayonara..

Yo habia usado el Ryuugan y no lo recordaba, o al menos no ahora pues tan rapido me dormi miles de imágenes se agolparon en mi cabeza, pero frente a todo eso una idea flotaba en mi mente, la de vencer a Maya, a mi hermana y ser mas fuerte por quien amo…solo un mes y seria el torneo para definir la nueva comision de ejecutores…

Ojala les haya gustado el primer capitulo…dejen sus reviews si no es molestia…Ja Ne!!


	2. Chapter 2

DRAGONES

**DRAGONES.- SER FUERTE POR QUIEN AMO**

Bueno antes que nada ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, y tratare en la medida de lo posible respetar su forma de ser, y bueno, por favor dejen review, y busquen mis otras historias si no es mucho pedir /secure/livepreview.php?storyid4187129&chapter1

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid4219171&chapter1

en fin ahí va el fic.

**CAP.2.- DE REPENTE...**

**SOU POV..**

Todo va igual como siempre, pero ahora Aya no se limita a observar el entrenamiento, es mas , siempre sale con mi madre a algun lado, y cuando termino de entrenar, la pequeña siempre esta inconsiente y mi madre extenuada; es que no entiendo lo que pasa, al principio pense que era bueno pues no escuchaba su continuo gritar para darme animos, pero ahora cada que acababa mi entrenamiento, oia felicitaciones de todos menos de ella, su voz ya no estaba en la habitacion, por eso iba a buscarla pero ya no estaba en condiciones de felicitarme, de repente, eso comenzo a molestarme, pero ¿por que me importaba?.

Hoy de nuevo tengo que llevarla a su casa, y su linda hermana volvera a regañarme, por las condiciones en las que viene la pequeña Aya.Me apresuro a abrir la puerta, pero no hay nadie, esta a oscuras, camino tanteando el terreno para no caer y encontrar la habitacion de la pelirroja mas imprudente del mundo, ya encontrada la deposito en su cama, pero ya para irme oigo su voz que me llama-"_souchirou-sama"-_reacciono y volteo aun no se el por que y la veo fijamente ella se percata y se gira yo no dejo de verla.

-_de nuevo te has desmayado Aya.._

_-lo se..gomen,es que...tu mamá me esta entrenando souchirou-sama..._

_-ahh...y deja de llamarme asi vale?_

_-es que me gusta decirte asi..._

_-es que me molesta..._

_-"no lo haria si yo fuera mi neesan verdad..."-_sus hermosos ojos se entristecieron de repente y me senti mal una punzada de dolor, de repente comenzaba a dolerme lo que le pasaba, y lo que sentia ella, estaba mal y luego sin mirarme y con dolor en la voz me dijo._-"desde hace una semana que entreno con tu madre...oigo tu voz, entre sueños...siempre llamas a Maya,hace mucho que no oia voces, y al ser la tuya duele...duele por que no me llamas a mi"_

_-...-_no encuentro que decirle y me cayo, luego ella se acuesta, en clara señal de que desea que me vaya, me acerco a la puerta pero una idea pasa por mi mente, el que pasaria si la besara, si me metia en su cama, pero cierro fuertemente los ojos, eso no es lo justo para ella por que no la amo, la veo de otra forma, eso seria cruel por que ella se entregaria a mi sin dudarlo pero lo extraño es que esa idea vino de repente, nunca antes la habia concebido, mis fantasias siempre eran con su hermana, pero ahora acababa de tener una con ella,sali de su cuarto y su casa peturbado, caminando y pensando en lo que me pasaba, no lo creia...

-_y de repente..._


	3. Chapter 3

DRAGONES

**DRAGONES.- SER FUERTE POR QUIEN AMO**

Bueno antes que nada ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, y tratare en la medida de lo posible respetar su forma de ser, y bueno, por favor dejen review, y busquen mis otras historias si no es mucho pedir /secure/livepreview.php?storyid4187129&chapter1

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid4219171&chapter1

en fin ahí va el fic.

**CAP.3.-Aya no Maya!!**

**POV MIO(XD ya era mi turno)**

Como siempre Aya entrenaba con la madre de Nagi y este con sus maestros, esta vez la mujer noto que la joven Natsume estaba atontada más de lo normal, peleaba pero estaba distante recordando cosas, tan esimismada en su mundo que no oyo el grito de advertencia que le profirio la mujer sino hasta que recibio un fuerte impacto que la hizo caer al suelo, se hubiese incorporado mas rapido de no ser que algo estaba encima de ella, intento girar la cabeza y lo que tenia encima era a...

-_So..souchirou-sama!!_

_-Lo...lo siento Aya..._

Sus ojos no daban credito a lo que veia, su amado chico justo encima de ella transformado en el dragon, con sus negros cabellos callendo a los lados y sudado, ella enrojecio al instante y como aun tenia activado el Ryuugan vio al pasado sin querer para oir la voz de su amado Souchirou mientras caminaba en las oscuras calles...

Flash back...

_-y de repente...empieza a gustarme de verdad...me asusta...y...me gusta-_dijo para si el joven formando una leve sonrisa timida mientras cerraba los ojos y caminaba placidamente sintiendo la brisa del viento-_no es tan mala si lo veo por ese lado, sabe cocinar muy bien, jee_

_fin flash back..._

_-sou...chirou-sama...-Decia Aya sonrojada pero agotada por la reciente vision y se desmayo, Nagi se preocupo mucho por ella y se quito de encima, comenzo a sarandearla (nombre que delicado¬¬U) pero la chica no respondia a sus llamados, su madre que discutia con el lider de la familia takanayagi se acerco preocupada por la chica, al notarla cansada le respondio a su hijo con voz calmada._

_-tranquilo sou...se levantara en un rato, por que no la llevas a la habitacion del fondo y la cuidas-_decia la mujer con claras dobles intenciones ocultas que su hijo desde luego no noto( tan menso es la verdad), la llevo a la habitacion y la acomodo en la cama, se sento a verla, habia cambiado de forma de nuevo a rubio (por que!!T-T) y la miraba fijamente.

_-que pasaria si-murmuro para si-bueno...un beso no dañaria a nadie...o si?-luego se sujeto la cabeza fuertemente y se masajeaba las sienes con los puños-que piensas...no tu amas a Maya no a Aya...Maya no Aya...Maya no Aya...Aya no Maya...Aya no Maya...ehh? que demonios...no mejor no pienso...la riego si lo hago..._

_-umm..._

_-...-_sou se quedo esperando a ver si la chica respondia o se despertaba, pero no sucedia nada, le miro el rostro, tranquila, apacible, ya la habia visto llorar mucho, le encantaba como sonreia, de repente no podia sacarse su imagen de la cabeza y miraba muy atentamente sus labios, trago saliva y se acerco a la cama, mas cerca del rostro de la chica, de sus labios cuando...

--

nee soy mala los voy a dejar con la duda hasta el otro cap. por favor dejen reviews...estoy pensando hacer un fic de rozen maiden...a ver si os gusta ustedes dicen si quieren que lo haga gracias..


	4. Chapter 4

DRAGONES

**DRAGONES.- SER FUERTE POR QUIEN AMO**

Bueno antes que nada ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, y tratare en la medida de lo posible respetar su forma de ser, y bueno, por favor dejen review, y busquen mis otras historias si no es mucho pedir /secure/livepreview.php?storyid4187129&chapter1

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid4219171&chapter1

en fin ahí va el fic.

**CAP.4.- INTERRUPCIONES ¿DESEADAS O NO?**

**POV MIO**

_-umm..._

_-...-_sou se quedo esperando a ver si la chica respondia o se despertaba, pero no sucedia nada, le miro el rostro, tranquila, apacible, ya la habia visto llorar mucho, le encantaba como sonreia, de repente no podia sacarse su imagen de la cabeza y miraba muy atentamente sus labios, trago saliva y se acerco a la cama, mas cerca del rostro de la chica, de sus labios cuando...

--

En las cercanias del lugar corria una muy preocupada Maya por su hermana, habia estado tranquila hasta lo que sucedio esa tarde.

Flash back

_-No misuoni, te digo que Aya esta muy bien...si...si...no no necesito nada de eso...aja...excusas y-se calló cuando de repente la espada que con tanto celo vigilaba, aquella que una vez habia usado su hermano ; se movia impaciente y deseosa de estar con la que deberia ser su nueva dueña, la joven Natsume dejo caer el auricular solo se oia la voz preocupada de Misuoni llamandola, la chica levanto el telefono y colgo, actu seguido se dirijio hacia la casa donde entrenaban Nagi y su hermana pequeña._

_Fin flash back_

La joven de cortos cabellos con antenas se dirigio hacia la madre del muchacho tonto preguntando preocupada por su hermana, estaba desesperada y la otra mujer trataba de calmarla sin exito pues la chica practicamente gritaba.

-se desmayo solamente Maya Natsume...no tienes de que preocuparte...

-y por que motivo ¿ehh?

-bueno...

-ha estado usando el Ryuugan verdad?...esa niña ha estado en contacto con la espada y no es tan fuerte como para controlar el poder de esa tecnica.

-la subestimas mucho joven Natsume...tu hermana me impresiona mucho...no se como puede sentirse inferior ante ti...de seguro la intimidada eres tu...nunca fuiste especial...

-...-la chica se quedo callada sorprendida, recupero el aliento para hablar-donde esta...¿?

-el fondo en un cuarto..mi hijo esta con ella

-¿el mocoso?-dijo y se encamino pasando justo al lado de la mujer que le susurro un leve "_habilidades que no podras superar"_, la chica llego desesperada a la habitacion y al abrirla...

-¿mocoso?...¿qué haces asi?...tu...-dijo al ver al joven encima de la inconsiente Aya a punto de besarla, Maya paso de la sorpresa al coraje y tomo los muebles de la habitacion para golpear al joven nagi, este esquivaba los golpes nervioso asustado, tomo una almohada y se la lanzo pero su hermana se levanto de golpe y le pego a la pelirroja en lugar del rubio tarado.

-A...Aya...

-hermana...me ha dolido...que haces persiguiendo a souchirou-sama?

-es que ese idiota...ese...ese...

-o..oye no hay necesidad de explicasiones jefa...

-COMO DE QUE NO...TE QUERIAS APROVECHAR DE MI HERMANITA!!

- lo hubieras dejado-decia aya inocentemente cerrando los ojos y abrazando la almohada, su hermana estaba histerica con la respuesta a punto de arrancarse el cabello y el joven Nagi...bueno comenzo a alterarse y a ponerse "malo" asi que salio corriendo de la habitacion.

ya mas tranquilas las cosas las hermanas Natsume se fueron pero el joven Nagi aun no podia salirse del baño, su madre le decia desde fuera que no era para tanto y el joven le gritaba que no tenia ni idea...cuando se fue a dormir estaba fantaseando con la pequeña y pelirroja Natsume cosa que provoco mas de un viaje al baño en la noche...

--

ese maldito Nagi jajaja...bueno espero sus reviews..cuidense y...bueno ahi nos veremos...sayonara!!


	5. Chapter 5

DRAGONES

**DRAGONES.- SER FUERTE POR QUIEN AMO**

Bueno antes que nada ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, y tratare en la medida de lo posible respetar su forma de ser, y bueno, por favor dejen review, y busquen mis otras historias si no es mucho pedir /secure/livepreview.php?storyid4187129&chapter1

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid4219171&chapter1

en fin ahí va el fic.

**CAP.5.-"Una cita,dos chicas,un enfrentamiento mas de las Natsume" (1 parte)**

pov mio.

La joven Aya estaba fantaseando con su querido sou pues hacia una una semana que no le veia pues su hermana ya no la dejaba acompañar al chico a sus entrenamientos, estaba tan sumida en su mundo que no se dio cuenta cuando Bob se le acerco.

-¿Estas pensando en Sou verdad natsume-san?

-err...pues si...hi nee-san no me deja acompañarlo al entrenamiento...ahh ¿que estara haciendo?

-bueno por que no lo invitas a salir en fin de semana??

-ahhh es una buena idea bob...ahora mismo le dire...lo voy a planear y...ahh mandale saludos a tu novia de mi parte si??

-jajaja claro...

La chica se fue corriendo gustosa hacia la casa mientras Bob reia y pensaba para si:

-"te he hecho un favor idiota...no desperdicies esta oportunidad"

En la casa la hermana mayor tenia su propio conflicto telefonico:

-no Mizuki...yo se como controlarla...no me vengas a decir que...

-vamos...sabes bien que no...es inutil discutir contigo

-claro por telefono vaya tipo mas valiente

-bien entonces tendremos una cita

-que?? yo no he...no te he pedido eso...Mizuki??...eyy m,izuki??me estas escuchando...

-mañana por la noche...en el restaurant "la voz del arte"

-kusooo...esta bien...sayonara...

-quieres una cita conmigo??-decia souchirou asombrado.

-hai...en el restaurant "la voz del arte"...mañana pir la noche ok??

Aya estaba intentando por todos los medios convencerle aunque fue mas la perversion de sou que otra cosa lo que lo convencio de ir.

"si voy estaria a solas con ella, y bueno un vestido en ese cuerpo...y despues a un motel para verla sin el vestido jejejejejeje (Na: que mierd...oO)"-esta bien acepto Aya

-ahhh graias souchirou -samaaaaaaa (Na: baka que es esta pelirroja vdd??uu)

Aya se fue muy contenta a su casa, al parecer maya habia salido y estaba dispuesta a irse a dormir cuando sintio como la espada la llamaba y de repente su ryugan se activo y la escena que vio era de su hermana hablando con sou auqnue lo que mas resaltaba fue la frase de la joven peliplateada:

"no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar a Aya...entiendes sou??...eso me molestaria mucho"

-her--hermana...por que...??yo...yo...te detesto


	6. Chapter 6

DRAGONES

**DRAGONES.- SER FUERTE POR QUIEN AMO**

Bueno antes que nada ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, y tratare en la medida de lo posible respetar su forma de ser, y bueno, por favor dejen review, y busquen mis otras historias si no es mucho pedir /secure/livepreview.php?storyid4187129&chapter1

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid4219171&chapter1

en fin ahí va el fic.

**CAP.5.-"Una cita,dos chicas,un enfrentamiento mas de las Natsume" (2 parte)**

pov mio.

Al dia siguiente Aya, se levanto comio y entreno como siempre, desde que su hermana le habia prohibido ir con Souichirou,pero ese dia estaba hostil con su hermana y Maya no lo paso desapercibido.

-Aya te encuentras bien??

-si hermana, como no estarlo...si siempre estoy protegida por ti ,nunca tientas contra mi ni tratas de hacerme la vida imposible..

-aya-chan te encuentras bien??-pregunto Takanayagi recibiendo una mirada hostil por parte de las hermanas, Bob por su parte se la paso calladito y asi para el fue un dia bastante bueno.

Maya estaba bastante inquieta con el comportamiento de su hermana pero tenia sus propios asuntos. Mistsuoni la habia invitado a cenar y ella no encontraba un modo de negarse, por lo que resignada decidio dejar listo todo para la noche; despues de todo aun sentia algo por el auqneu tratara de negarselo al espejo del baño.

Aya por su parte habia decidido ponerse tan guapa y sexi como fuese posible para agradar a sou sin saber que este ya se ponia malito con tan solo pensar en ella; se coloco un vestido rojo ajustado, estilo chino con dibujo de dragones, tenia unas aplicaciones de dorado y se recojio el cabello dejando solo unos mechones delante, se pinto los labios de un suave rosa, luciendo sumamente linda e inocente como ella sola. Maya se efundo en un vestido negro escotadisimo y largo, a diferencia del de aya que sin el escote de pecho llegaba tres dedos arriba de la rodilla y tenia unas ligeras aberturas,el de la natsume peliplateada a pesar de ser mas largo las aberturas de las piernas eran tan provocativas, solo ella pocia lucir tan bien en dicho vestido.

Fue una suerte que una saliera antes que la otra, Aya salio a toda velocidad de su casa, al igual que Mitsuoni, por lo que los retardados fueron Maya (N/A:la tipa ni se maquillo y el cabello solo lo adorno con unos pasadores con brillitos)y sou quien lucio una camisa elegante azulada y un pantalon negro aunque no pudo hacer mucho por su cabello, Mitsuoni iba de traje, auqnue este parecia romperse de un momento a otro.

-Souchirou-sama!! que bueno que llegas

-a..a...a...a...a...aya...que..."por todo lo que es santo...creo que ya necesito un viaje al baño"guapa" que idiotez dices...esta mas que eso...esta...esta...eyy ese baboso que tanto le mira a aya!!maldito pedofilo el de la esquina es tan ruco!!"

-Souchirou-sama te ocurre algo?-pregunto la chica con su dulce tono de voz cosa que saco al jiven nagi de sus pensamientos y se sento en la silla a oir platicar a la chica por que duras penas podia articular un "mmm"

Mitsuoni estaba encantado con la belleza de Maya pero actuaba menos torpe que el pretendiente de la hermanita de la Natsume mayor, esta tambien estaba encantada de ver al amor de su vida otra vez aunque tratase de simularlo, la cena para ellos transcurrio tranquila hasta que, se oyo un enorme grito de chica, un grito de jubilo que alerto a la natsume.

Del otro lado de la mesa (N/A: estaban cubiertos por una bambalina por lo que fue un verdadero milagro que no se notasen antes) Aya gritaba de gusto por que Sou le habia tomado la mano (N/A: en realidad queria tomar la servilleta pero por error la mano de la chica se encontro es su paso...naa le gusto q no se haga) Maya casi se muere del infarto y resucita del coraje al ver a sou con Aya a pesar de que se lo habia advertido, Aya casi se queda sin ojos al notar que la pareja de su hermana era Mitsuoni.

-QUE RAYOS HACES TU AQUI?Y CON EL?-gritaron las dos al unisono dejando sordos a medio mundo.

esto se esta poniendo bueno jejeje XD...ayy quiero hacer uno de final fantasy XD...no se en que termine este pero en fin.


	7. Chapter 7

DRAGONES

**DRAGONES.- SER FUERTE POR QUIEN AMO**

Bueno antes que nada ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, y tratare en la medida de lo posible respetar su forma de ser, y bueno, por favor dejen review, y busquen mis otras historias si no es mucho pedir /secure/livepreview.php?storyid4187129&chapter1

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid4219171&chapter1

en fin ahí va el fic.

**CAP.5.-"Una cita,dos chicas,un enfrentamiento mas de las Natsume" (2 parte)**

pov mio.

-QUE RAYOS HACES TU AQUI?Y CON EL?-gritaron las dos al unisono dejando sordos a medio mundo.

-Aya como puedes estar con el...y tu idiota te dije que no te le acercaras...

-no le hables asi hermana, y ademas tu eres la que sale con el enemigo!!

-el no es...-pero recibio una bofetada por parte de su hermana-pero que...?-dijo ella.

-no tenias derecho de prohibirle verme...lo que pasa es que no quieres que su madre se acerque a mi...

-que?-dijeron sou y Maya al mismo tiempo, la chica algo asustada y el chico sorprendido.

-no quieres que yo aprenda a usar el Ryuugan...pero yo sere mejor que mi hermano...yo no morire por tu causa Maya

-No tienes ningun derecho de hablarle asi a tu hermana, tu eres una inexperta en la espada y en la tecnica...ellla solo trata de cuidarte.

-deja de defenderla!!...-dijo la chica molesta hasta que sintio el brazo de Sou cerca de ella.

-calmate...no vale la pena...

-quiero una razon para que mi hermana haga lo que cree...aunque se que es por miedo...por que puedo ser mejor que ella.

-no digas tonterias aya...

-si es una tonteria...demuestramelo...venceme como la otra vez

-aya...-miro a su hermana que la miraba furiosa-esta bien...tu lo has querido-dijo y acto seguido se lanzo a darle una patada a su hermana que pudo esquivar, fueron golpes, certeros y fallidos lo que soltaba la natsume mayor hacia su hermana hasta dirijirse a la salida, y comenzaron una batalla en donde Maya tomo ventaja huyendo de su hermana para cansarla.

Aya estaba enfureciendo a cada instante, sou y Mitsuoni las seguian, cada que Aya se acercaba peligrosamente a su hermana esta la golpeaba y escapaba de nuevo. Fue asi hasta que algo cambio, el siguiente ataque de maya no tuvo efecto, su hermana bloqueo el ataque de la unica manera posible.

-Aya...esto no pue...-fue callada por un golpe de su hermana, la pelirroja avanzo hacia su hermana con su Ryuugan en los ojos, leyendo cualquier prevision de su hermana, pronto la lucha confirio nuevo rumbo con Maya muy por debajo de Aya.

-esos ojos..-musito mitsuoni a lo que sou tuvo que preguntar.

-que sucede-dijo el interesado.

-son el ryuugan..esos ojos pueden ver futuro y pasado...y Aya a aprendido a utilizarlos...esto es muy peligroso...es como tu condicion de dragon Nagi souchirou-dijo el preocupado por la seguridad de su amada. "Fue lo que estuvo practicando con mi madre"pensó el joven Nagi.

-hermana...no quiero que vuelvas a interferir en mi vida...solo me has lastimado...yo-decia la chica levantando el brazo ante la mirada asustada de su hermana, de pronto el ryuugan mostro una vision a la pelirroja pero apenas pudo voltear atrás cuando Mitsuoni la apretaba con fuerza entre sus brazos impidiendole moverse.

-suel..sueltame!!...te digo que me sueltes...-gritaba la pelirroja haciendo fuerza para liberarse del imponente hombre.

-a...Aya, cuando has...hermana ese poder es peligroso...-decia la chica preocupada y con la voz a punto de quebrarse debido a la angustia.Sou se habia acercado a ella para poder levantarla pues no podia mantenerse de pie ella sola debido a los golpes antes recibidos.

-solo tienes miedo de lo que puedo hacer y tu no...yo oy mas fuerte que tu!!-gritaba la chica enfurecida con el Ryuugan refulgiendo en su mirada.

"Esto...ella lo ha hecho por que yo me enamore de Maya...no...aun la quiero, pero a ella tambien...estoy confundido"-pensaba sou (N/A: maldito por su culpa las cosas estan asi)mientras sostenia gran peso de la chica peliplateada.

Aya miraba a sou y esa preocupacion que tenia hacia Maya y su Ryuugan desgraciadamente hizo estragos en su cabeza con el recuerdo de todos los momentos en que Sou decia que amaba a Maya, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al entender el significado de sus visiones,el Ryuugan desaparecio dejando sus ojos semivacios señalando que la chica tendria un desmayo, pero antes de eso solo dijo.

-aun...la amas ...mas que a mi...-y perdio la conciencia en los brazos de Mitsuoni, Sou abrio los ojos, Aya le habia dado la respuesta que su mente buscaba pero su corazon sabia.Queria a Aya, a la linda niña que era pero su corazon aun pertenecia a la hermana mayor de esta y pasaria mucho antes de que eso fuese a cambiar.


	8. Chapter 8

DRAGONES

**DRAGONES.- SER FUERTE POR QUIEN AMO**

Bueno antes que nada ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, y tratare en la medida de lo posible respetar su forma de ser, y bueno, por favor dejen review, y busquen mis otras historias si no es mucho pedir /secure/livepreview.php?storyid4187129&chapter1

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid4219171&chapter1

en fin ahí va el fic.

**CAP.5.-"Con todo el dolor de mi corazón"**

Aya pov.

Amanecia bello alla afuera,aun oia las pequeñas platicas en la habitacion de al lado..la de mi hermana;oia sus pequeños comentarios acerca de su preocupacion hacia mi,oia la voz de Mitsuoni diciendo quien sabe que,la luz me calaba los ojos y tuve que tallarlos,no habia en ellos rastros de alegria,quien estaria feliz en mi istuación...me habia cansado de luchar contra la corriente,habia avanzado pero al parecer tambien retrocedido.

Hubo un silencio sepulcarl y agradeci los segundos de esa paz,me dolia oirlos hablar de mi...una voz rompio el silencio."no puedes hablar en serio"gritaba la voz de Masataka que volvia a alzar la voz "Maya,ella esta asi por que esta enamorada de ese estupido"dijo en un momento y me levante de la cama,estaba debil y adolorida pero solo hasta ese momento me di cuenta.

"puedes despertarla"susurro la voz de mi querido sou...no el no era mio...nunca lo fue"eso ya lo se Masataka..."dijo mi hermana..."pero no importa el motivo...es peligroso que lla utilice esa tecnica...mi hermano"dijo con voz quebrada,me pare en la puerta y la oi "nunca lo podra controlar...no es ni cerca de fuerte que yo...mucho menos de Shin,si activa si Ryuugan perdera el control...mi hermano enloquecio...no se que puede pasarle",abri la puerta con una mirada fria dirigida directamente sobre mi hermana"deja de subestimarme",ella me miro sorprendida"yo solo quiero protegerte"dijo con voz debil"eres una mentirosa!! me temes..temes a esto...pero te vencere...te demostrare que yo...yo...yo no soy tu sombra"grite corriendo de alli sin mirar atras,podia sentir sus miradas en mi espalda aunque no me siguieran,no supe como pero mi Ryuugan se activo y me ayudo a sacar a Raiki.

"lo siento Sou...pero no pienso dejarla seguir asi,con todo el dolor acepto que he perdido tu amor...y por ese dolor y mi corazon destrozado,no la dejare viva"dije con la mirada de dragon encendida mientras caminaba a uno de los clubes"aya Natsume...solicito unirme a su club"dije mirando a los hombres,un grupo que usaba espadas de madera"nena...deberas pasar una prueba muy dura no creo que debas sufrir asi,mejor vete de aqui"dijo el insolente.

Contemple un rato con mi Ryuugan..que sucederia si aceptaba y si no,era debil asi que con seguridad dije"si yo gano tu club me pertenecera y sera llamado Dragon,te iras de aqui y solo dejare conmigo a los que valgan la pena"el me miro cabreado sin duda"te crees tan chula..andale ataca!!"

Sonrei para mis adentros...15 segundos...estaba en el suelo,aun debia mejorar,ellos estaban impresionados,muchos salieron correindo asustados llevandose a su jefe mientras que solo 3 mas se quedaron,un moreno de cabello largo de buen ver,uno algo mas bajo bronceado de cabello castaño oscuro y el ultimo era peliazul un tanto fornido.

"bien...nuestros rivales son el club Juken y los disciplinarios...si ganamos el torneo obtendremos el poder"dije sonriendo mientras ellos me miraba"lo que usted disponga señorita..mi nombre es Kai"dijo el peliazul"akuma"hablo el castaño"y yo soy Sai"concluyo el moreno con una sonrisa..."Aya Natsume...soy su jefa en el club del ojo del Dragon"

"_Me duele decirlo pero...nunca seré tu esposa...nunca llegaras a casa recibiendo un beso mio...nunca me diras que me amas,nunca...mi don es una maldicion pues me ha dicho de antes que la amabas..luche contra la corriente todo lo que pude y más...no puedo ser fuerte...me debilitas Sou,te amare siempre pero se que tu me odiaras cuando te arrebate lo mas importante para ti,con todo el dolor de mi corazón... debo decirte adios..."_

Avance hasta la clase de esa mañana con mis nuevos acompañantes,vi a su hermana,pase al lado de todos ellos,mis amigos,no me inmute...pase tranquilamente, Maya estaba sorprendida pues portaba el Ryuugan en sus ojos y una extraña sonrisa,al marcharme sabia que revisaria su mano y veria la nota desafio.

"El torneo de la Todou sera pronto...ahi te demostrare quien soy...hermana esto deberia doler pero ya mi corazon fue despedazado por el amor no correspondido;esto es un desafio Maya Natsume...te aplastare con el poder superior del Dragon"


	9. Chapter 9

DRAGONES

**DRAGONES.- SER FUERTE POR QUIEN AMO**

Bueno antes que nada ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, y tratare en la medida de lo posible respetar su forma de ser, y bueno, por favor dejen review, y busquen mis otras historias si no es mucho pedir /secure/livepreview.php?storyid4187129&chapter1

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid4219171&chapter1

en fin ahí va el fic.

**CAP.6.-" Inicia el torneo...poder oculto"**

Aya estaba en el tejado contemplando las nubes y recordando todas las veces que habia apoyado a Sou, incluso soporto el escuchar que amaba a Maya muchas veces, el mismo tejado donde habia decidido apoyarle con todas sus fuerzas, hasta el dia en que fuera correspondida.Una lagrima vacilaba por salir hasta que fue interrupida por uno de los miembros de su nuevo club.

Sai se acerco hasta una distancia en que pudiera ser escuchado por la bella Natsume-"señorita Aya,su respuesta ha llegado"-la chica miro por sobre su hombro y vio al chico rubio que la miraba, en esos ojos suyos habia un sentimiento de tristeza,lastima tal vez-"pudieron haber escrito una carta...o pudo venir Maya,no hubiese atacado a traicion,soy honorable Nagi"-respondio friamente,sus ojos no portaban el Ryuugan por lo que no estaba al tanto de lo que fuese a pasar,el muchacho intento disuadirla,hablando amablemente a la chica pelirroja-"no es necesario todo esto Aya,eres razonable y...""no son las palabras que deberia usar joven Nagi"-contraataco Sai molesto ante las palabras,la chica se giro a enfrentar la mirada del muchacho-"entonces no lo soy Nagi,por que pienso seguir con esto"-dijo divertida y con una sonrisa en sus labios-"los planes no cambian,el duelo sigue en pie,hazle saber eso a mi hermana,y dile que ni se moleste en buscar la espada,esta en mi poder...no es asi Kai??"-el muchacho peliazul aparecio portando la espada que dominaba al Ryuugan y detras de el aparecio el castaño formandose asi el pequeño club dragon,Aya se acomodo en una pose tanto sexi como infantil y con la mano hacia una seña para que Sai indicara la salida a Souchirou.

Suspiro largamente mientras veia a los dos retirarse,miro la espada y alargo el brazo para cogerla,el muchacho se la facilito.

"señorita...seguira aqui un rato mas?" Aya miro al peliazul con mirada interogante"¿no debo?""esta enfriando,lo mejor seria que se retirara"dijo el castaño,la chica dio otro suspiro"asi que aqui queda todo...bien vamonos"

Maya estaba desesperada ante la noticia que acababa de darle el rubio,pero sabia perfectamente que ella debia detener a su hermanita,si Mitsuoni lo hacia habia riesgo de que la chica no viviera.

"bien...detendremos al equipo dragon...Club Juken,su mision es...evitar que el equipo Dragon llegue a la final!!"

"si señorita!"rspondieron los chicos mientras Sou pensaba en el extraño vacio en los ojos de Aya,no veia nada mas,por que no queria saber nada mas ese era el por que no tenia el Ryuugan.

Los dias de entrenamiento seguian pasando hasta el inesperado torneo.Los ejecutadores de la escuela lo hacian fenomenal y el club Juken tambien,era apenas su primera ronda y ya todos aseguraban que ellos volverian a competir en las finales.Mas todos sabian que la pequeña hermana de Maya no estaba con el club,mas grande fue la sorpresa al verle como jefa de un nuevo club,estaba alli parada con su habitual traje de entrenamiento,sus subordinados llevaban prendas parecidas pero en colores distintos.

El primero en pasar fue Sai,con un conjunto verde,nadie noto cuando su rival quedo en el suelo,Maya tenia los ojos muy abiertos y Aya le dirigia una sonrisa juguetona al chico." Es rapido"fue lo unico que la boca de la Natsume mayor revelo,paso un segundo miembro,el peliazul con un conjunto negro,arremetio a golpes,agiles certeros y algo mas...inmovilizaron a su oponente.

"Estos tipos son raros!!"decia Sou al verles."les llama la habilidad de Aya,no hay que olvidar que posiblemente ella,sea el peor rival..el dragon...""sera enfrentado por otro dragon"decia Sou mientras miraba a la chica y pendaba "_por mi estas asi...juro que volveras a ser quien eras Aya"_


	10. Chapter 10

DRAGONES

**DRAGONES.- SER FUERTE POR QUIEN AMO**

Bueno antes que nada ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, y tratare en la medida de lo posible respetar su forma de ser, y bueno, por favor dejen review, y busquen mis otras historias si no es mucho pedir /secure/livepreview.php?storyid4187129&chapter1

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid4219171&chapter1

en fin ahí va el fic.

**CAP.7.-" Pausa del combate...Calor en sabado"**

El club Dragon estaba de verdad arrasando con la competendia,clubes caian ante un solo oponente,hazaña solo lograda por el lider de los castigadores,Mitsuoni; la lider de dicho grupo ni siquiera habia necesitado luchar, pues ni bien sus hombres podian con el trabajo,ella solo sonreia a los chicos cuando acababan y estos mostraban sus respetos.

Sou estaba de un humor bastante animado,ya ansiaba pelear contra ellos,para como iban las posiciones,pronto tendrian un enfrentamiento,entre los castigadores o con el club Dragon,Maya comenzaba a perder la seguridad al ver tan confiada a su pequeña hermana.

-Jefa...vera que traeremos de regreso a Aya-chan-decia un confiado Takanagayi(na:o como se escriba!!hace mucho que no la veo jaja) mientras miraba el estilo de pelea de sus adversarios

El joven de la cabellera larga morena,Sai miraba ansioso al club de ejecutores de la toudou,por fin seria su encuentro y cuando terminaran con ellos seguiria el club Juuken,Kai el joven peliazul y de apariencia mas fuerte miraba el escenario mientras intentaba pensar en la forma mas eficaz de terminar con aquello,de verdad Aya estaba muy contenta de pelear con su hermana hasta que aparecio uno de los profesores diciendo algo que dejo a todos helados.

"el torneo continuara la semana entrante,pero no sera en el gimnasio de la escuela,el comite de ejecutoes escogera el escenario"Dijo el profesor pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera protestar los cuatro finalistas y lideres ya hablaban acerca de esta descicion.

-no hay mas que hablar verdad??-decia Maya mirando sospechosamente a Mitsuoni

-esto no es divertido-decia el lider del club que competiria contra el club Juuken(na:el club a nadie le interesa y el tipo menos jajaja)

-pues ya que...Mitsuoni cuando nos lo diras??-dijo de nuevo Maya observando a su hermana menor

-te hare llegar la nota al igual que a los demas...-decia el joven sereno,bastante como para decir que era normal

-umm de verdad estas muy confiado,deberia ver tu fututo?? no sin eso ya sabes que perderas..-decia Aya fastidiada de ver su diversion suspendida,se fue con sus hombres ante la mirada de los otros,Sou no paraba de recriminarse mentalmente su error,aun recordaba su ultima batalla en esa escuela,cuando habia intentado derrotar a Mitsuoni y el grito de apoyo incondicional de la dulce Aya "_Animo Souchirou-sama!!"_ se sentia una basura

Durante el transcurso de la semana hubo mas entrenamiento,nunca antes el club Juuken habia entrenado de esa forma,sobre todo Sou quien ya se mantenia gran rato en su estado dragon,el cual pefeccionaba para poder tener una oportunidad de traer a Aya de regreso,Maya notaba cuanto dolor habia en dicho club desde su fundador sin duda alguna.

Incluso fue tanto el entrenamiento que el sabado Maya tuvo que pedirles a todos que se tomaran un descanso,ella estaria hablando con Mitsuoni,Masataka estaria con su padre y para que los otros no se aburrieran entrenando les dio la noche libre,por lo que Bob decidio salir con su novia y como era buen amigo invitaria a Sou con ellos pues era un buen restaurante(na: la verdad es que Sou va a pagar todo pues Bob se quedo sin trabajo y ni modo de no llevarlo).

La noche transcurria tranquila hasta que una pareja arruino la tranquilidad del lugar.

Era la joven pelirroja Natsume con un acompañante,Akuma;lucian un tanto contentos sujetados de la mano,el muchacho castaño con su cabello desordenado vistiendo una camisa azul rey y un pantalon negro de vestir,ella luciendo el cabello recogido estilo oriental y luciendo un vestido negro ajustado y de gran escote en la espalda,aunque adelante tamien tenia escote,era largo pero se separaba en medio por una flor dejando parte delantera de sus piernas al descubierto.La pareja lucia contenta,platicaban amenamente,Bob lucia algo incomodo cuando noto el humor de perros que de la nada,Sou habia adoptado,su novia opto por ire y Bob tambien,despues de todo Nagi pagaria la cuenta.

El muchacho vigilaba todo,ella lucia bien pero no completamente feliz,se veia algo seria,distinto a como cuando salia con Nagi, estaba enojado y el mesero le interrumpio entregandole la cuenta 2ahi esta el dinero..shu shu"decia molesto mas cuando se volteo a ver a la pareja,el se encontraba aprisionando las muñecas de la chica y dandole un beso recargados en su asiento de esquina,la chica lucia sorprendida y mas cuando vio al joven acercarse para tocar el hombro de su compañero.

-mm-respondio el peliazul para notar que el rubio le tiraba un puñetazo el cual no toco mas que la piel de su mano al ser frenado,estuvo diciendo tonterias pero el muchacho lo arrincono con una frase terminante-ella no te pertenece,no merecias tenerla...perdedor-el muchacho se sintio y se fue del lugar sin mirar a la joven Natsume.

Iba pateando un lata de refresco hasta que mas adelante noto a la bella chica sentada en una banca,estaba sola y parecia esperarlo 2que quieres?"respondio molesto"por que me sigues?"dijo ella viendole molesta respiro y volvio a hablar"que te importa lo que haga con mi vida?" el la miro y se acerco al lugar sin sentarse,ella se paro para darle una bofetada,el la recibio sin chistar y sin perderla de vista" no se suponia que me apoyarias siempre?" la pelirroja se sorprendio y le miro molesta,aunque habia cierta perturbacion en sus ojos"no lo mereces"_acaso por que lo dice el idiota ese que te acompaña?_" ella se sorprendio sentia unas ganas inmensas de gritarle que era un idiota,que nunca debio perder su tiempo con el ,pero, eso no era lo que sentia,el muchacho le acaricio el rostro atraido por la belleza de la muchacha,esta se sorprendio un poco mas no hacia ademanes de alejarse,su cerebro no respondia.

El aprovecho para acercarse a besarla con dulzura pero manteniendo sus manos abajo para que la chica no fuese a golpearlo,Aya no reacciono a tiempo y trataba de empujarlo mas sus sentimientos le decian que queria estar asi,pero tenia orgullo y temia salir herida de nuevo,por lo que logro alejarlo duras penas,mas el muchacho respondio diferente a como esperaba la Natsume pues en lugar de disculparse o simplemente irse,la empujo contra la banca y se acomodo de tal forma que quedo encima de ella y sin dejarle oportunidad de irse,estaban demasiado juntos y la chica sintio el rapido latir de su corazon." que haces?" fue su pregunta con algo de temor en s voz,estaba desconcertada"lo que quiero..contigo"respondio el muchacho con una nota apasionada en la voz para volver a besarla,con rudeza,pero aun asi a la chica parecia gustarle ya que respondio y dejo de luchar para besar al muchaho,sus brazos rodearon su cuello y sus lenguas luchaban por ganar terreno .Las manos del muchacho comenzaron a bajar de la cintura por sus piernas y a deslizarse a sus pechos mientras besaba el cuello de Aya la cual solo gemia despacio,sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurriese a su alrededor que no fuera el muchacho.

Habia demasiado calor alli mas aparecieron los guardianes de la chica para alejar al joven Sou,el cual sin que nadie supiera como explicarlo estaba en su forma dragon y en sus ojos se leia la exitacion,Akuma se acerco a Aya para tomarla entre sus brazos.

-acercate de nuevo y te mataremos Nagi souchirou-decia amenazante Kai mientras Sai dejaba de sostener al exitado muchacho,el cual seguia con el cabello oscuro y formaba una sonrisa con los labios al mover unos palillos,la pelirroja se dio cuenta de pronto que tenia el cabello suelto."nos vemos Aya"murmuro con voz sensual mientras se iba.

Esa noche la chica no pudo dormir muy bie,tenia unos sueños algo calientes,el muchacho no era mejor pues tuvo que darse como tres duchas para quitarse todo el caluron que traia ,mas estaba contento,la chica aun le queria y estaba seguro de que si lograba vencerla podria hacerla regresas,pero el rpoblema era que a como estaba el juego Aya pelearia con su hermana y eso no pintaba nada bien.


	11. Chapter 11

Me ausento mucho pero perdi muchas de las ideas que tenia y no se como acabe…mi fic de rozen maiden parece ir para muy largo jejeje, bueno el cap. De hecho digamos que..no hay nada verdaderamente interesante en lo primero..uhhh…mm mi inspiración se ha ido al caño!!

_________________

**Cap 8.- Lo que no puedo ****perdonar**

El dia del combate habia sido decidido, la semifinal daria lugar ese dia y la final la semana entrante en un monte al natural y con transmisión en vivo al colegio Toudou; El club Juuken estaban mas que confiados, sus rivales eran menos que basura( según las palabras del muy amado Sou) y lo interesante serian las finales, la mayor de las Natsume caminaba nerviosa dando vueltas y tenia a los otros chicos con los nervios de punta, aparecio el grupo de ejecutores más el unico con traje de batalla era Mitsuoni.

-por que solo tu..

-es para hacer más agil el combate los representantes de los equipos pelearan la semifinal y los ganadores la final-decia una chica de cabello rosa abrazando a Mitsuoni más este miraba a la ahora más mortificada Maya(alguien sabe como se llama la tipa obesa que controla su peso??)

Todos guardaron silencio al ver llegar a la bella pelirroja con un traje de dojo que combinaba el rojo sangre con el azul y tenia dibujado un hermoso dragon dorado, saludaba con voz dulce y a la vez algo intimidante "hola chicos ,hermana, bueno cuando gusten comenzar" el joven de cabello entre azulado y plateado le respondia con calma "aun no llega el otro equipo"

En el rostro de Aya se notaba sin duda una ansiedad por luchar contra aquel hombre sumamente fuerte, Maya se mordia el labio inferior y Sou era acosado por la penetrante y acusadora mirada de Asuma, el sonrio burlonamente mientras le indicaba que posara su vista en la muchacha, ella estaba frotandose el cuello y lucia apenada, gruño por lo bajo el castaño y se fue a colocar en su lugar.

Cabe decir que el combate del club Juuken fue de los más aburrido pues de un solo golpe de la Natsume el contrincante quedo viendo estrellitas, se bajo la chica decepcionada de tan mediocre pelea más se quedo petrificada pues al pasar por donde Aya se encontraba creyo oir un "esto va a gustarte hermana" la miro aterrada, ella sonreia y se levanto para encaminarse a la arena del duelo contra el joven Mitsuoni.

Duraron unos minutos mirandose y de repente la chica solto a correr rapidamente hacia el, el muchacho parecia llevarla bien con los golpes de la chica pues no le daban, estaba siendo facil, demasiado, las ideas se agolpaba en la cabeza del muchacho "¿Qué era lo que intentaba probar Aya?" sabia que la chica no peleaba en serio y eso lo hacia temer algo no muy bueno.

El presentimiento era compartido por la chica cuyo corazon le pertenecia, Maya estaba muda de impresión, su hermana parecia de lo más divertida a pesar de recibir los increíbles impactos del estaba tambien muy impresionado pues un golpe de Mitsuoni habia sido capaz de dejarlo inconsciente.

-por que no peleas en serio?

-de verdad te gustaria? No es que..

-callate!!

-ohhh es cierto ella no lo sabe-decia la chica mostrando su Ryuugan, ese ojo que su hermana tanto maldecia-oye Maya, tu amado no te ha dicho que..

-CALLATE!-gritaba el muchacho mientras ejecutaba una tecnica de alto nivel que impacto de lleno en la chica, o al menos eso se creia.

-debiste esperar a que desactivara el Ryuugan Mitsuoni..-decia ella mientras aparecia en su espalda y le proporcionaba una patada de fuerza descomunal que lo hizo volar a un extremo del escenario, una arena sin limite de distancia.

-esto no va bien…desde cuando es tan fuerte?-murmuraba la peliplat6eada como ida, Sou estaba preguntandose lo mismo, donde quedaba la dulce Aya que el conocia?

El combate pronto dejo de ser un juego y adquirio el tono de un duelo serio, los golpes eran cada vez más iguales, rapidos sin ser certeros, Maya veia con aprension como parecia que Mitsuoni iba perdiendo fuerza mientras su hermana estaba como si nada, ella recordaba al joven del que se habia enamorado sin proponerselo, tan dulce y tan dispuesto a protegerla aunque el destino les tenia destinado un final n muy bueno. Sou veia a su antiguo rival de amores, siempre quiso ser más fuerte para vencerle y ahora, la chica que lo habia enamorado poco a poco luchaba contra el como si la cosa no fuese tan difícil como aparentaba.

Maya no podia librarse de la risita juguetona y tenebrosa que su hermana soltaba de vez en cuando, uno de los ejecutores lo recordo de repente y murmuro sin la más minima duda "Mitsuoni esta perdido", Aya entonces hace aparecer el Ryuugan en sus ojos y le dice a su hermana y la los presentes lo que momentos antes fue interrumpido.

-hermana…al amor de tu vida no le quedan más de 3 años de vida…pero ha decidido morir en este torneo al parecer…y todo por ti…siempre por ti-responde con coraje mirandola y le responde friamente-me arrebataste todo y eso es algo que no te pienso perdonar.

-Aya tu…NO AYA POR FAVOR!!!!

Más el grito de la chica fue ignorado cuando la pelirroja se lanzo al ataque del muchacho, este parecia cada vez más agotado y parecia que algo oprimia su pecho, los golpes eran ahora recibidos por su cuerpo que se retorcia ante cada uno de ellos y de su boca lo que comenzaba como un hilillo se convirtió en un torrente de liquido carmesí, la pelirroja sonrio gustosa al oir los gritos de su hermana y su llanto ahogado, contenido intentando no explotar.

La chica sin la más minima contemplación remato de un golpe al joven Mitsuoni mientras la bocanada de sangre era aun más potente, caia con la mirada perdida. Maya corrio a su lado al terminarse el combate, temiendo lo peor; lo tomo en sus brazos con cuidado y lo llamaba más el no respondia, sus sollozos aumentaron al igual que sus ruegos que de ser murmullos comenzaron a ser gritos de dolor, la pelirroja observaba complacida y Sou observo algo oscuro en sus ojos, indescriptible, algo que no debiera estar alli.

-te dije hermana…destruire todo lo importante para ti, pagaras el daño que me has hecho..

-Aya..eres mi hermana..y te amo…pero esto…esto es algo..algo que no puedo perdonarte

-entonces lucha conmigo

-todo esto para ese fin? Todo esto para..para…tu…como…tu no puedes ser Aya-decia bajando la vista llorando de rabia

-mm, de verdad crees eso Natsume?-decia caminando junto a sus subordinados.

_____________

Bueno lo que ocurre aquí se explicara más adelante, Aya ha estado algo mala jajajaja pero bueno ahí tienen a Mitsuoni de entrometido…el siguiente capitulo: "lo que intente decirte desde siempre…tan poco tiempo para tanto que deseaba hacer contigo…"la oscuridad siempre ha habitado en esos ojos, su poseedor esta maldito, ten cuidado joven dragon" Cap. 9.-Poco tiempo para..


	12. Chapter 12

Lamento mucho mi tardanza… tengo demasiados proyectos en mente, comencé un fic de Naruto que no subiré hasta acabar este y avanzar con el de rozen Maiden; lamento los inconvenientes que les he causado a aquellos que siguen mi historia.

______________________

**Cap. 9.-Poco tiempo para..**

Sobre la cama de hospital, conectado a tantos tubos que no se sabía cual era para que función, yacía Mitsuoni, a su lado en una silla de plástico estaba Maya, quien le miraba con intensa culpabilidad en los ojos; su hermano en la sala de espera lloraba los acontecimientos al igual que su padre. No se creían aun que su amiga hubiese hecho semejante atrocidad, Sou estaba desorientado y no quería ver el rostro de su madre quien también lucia algo culpable y se lamentaba.

Bob se había ido a casa hacia unas horas por recomendación de Maya, solo tres representantes podían luchar y todos habían llegado a la decisión de no arriesgar al joven afro pues tenia una novia que podría sufrir mucho si algo le pasara. Los demás estaban decididos a luchar por distintos motivos pero que los llevaban a un mismo fin: derrotar a Aya Natsume.

El muchacho no había aun vuelto en si, aun dormía que era como Maya quería verlo, había perdido a tantas personas y no deseaba perderlo a el también y menos sin decirle tantas cosas que debía. Tomo su mano mientras unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y le dijo con voz quebrada.

-vamos…levántate, no puedes estar dormido por siempre, tenemos tan poco tiempo…lo siento.

Rompió a llorar sobre su cuerpo pues sentía que por su culpa el muchacho ahora moriría más pronto de lo que su hermana había augurado. Maya miro el cuerpo una vez más y salio de la habitación abatida pero al mismo tiempo resuelta a hacer lo que tenía.

-------------------------

La pelirroja se encontraba dándose una ducha cuando de pronto un fuerte dolor atenazo su cabeza y la hizo caer de bruces al suelo mojado, el dolor la hacia contorsionarse y termino acurrucada contra una esquina mientras extrañas imágenes se agolpaban en su cabeza, su hermano mayor de pequeño, asesinando a sus padres, su hermana sonriéndole a Sou. Mitsuoni diciéndole a Maya que la quería, ella misma cuando juro apoyar siempre a Sou, a pesar del dolor. Todas esas imágenes y muchas más la lastimaban, y por ultimo observo a detalle la batalla contra Mitsuoni, el desconcierto en la mirada de las personas que más queria pero por sobre todo la impresión de ver a su otra yo, alguien tan vil que ya podia imaginarse la expresión de todos cuando los volviera a ver.

"imagina sus miradas de odio"

-no..

" que bello, pagaran por el daño que me han hecho"

-no..detente..

"acabaremos con Maya Natsume..sera lindo ver la expresión de Sou al acabar con su amada"

-no..detente onegai…detente…yo…

"¿tu?..jajaja vamos Aya ,es lo que más deseas, por que el te destruyo, el te orillo a esto, el te hizo asi"

-yo no soy asi..por favor..-Mas imágenes pasaron por su mente mero producto de la imaginación de su perverso yo, la mirada de odio de Sou, sus palabras y aun más una frase que atravesaba a su corazon y lo rompia una que se repetia "_Siempre amare a Maya, ella lo es todo para mi"_ la chica clamaba a gritos que la vision parara, pero esta no cedia, por el contrario se intensificaba, ella lloraba y gritaba hasta que un dolor punzante la dejo sumida en la inconsiencia.

--------------------------

El joven Nagi hablaba con su madre a gritos, molesto por lo que fuese que le hubiera pasado a la chica, la mujer le pedia su calma, pero el muchacho no podia e incluso de lo molesto habia pasado a su estado dragon, la mujer le pedia calma para explicarle.

-¿Qué me calme? Por dios la convertiste en un monstruo.

-no es mi culpa…ese poder es el de un mostruo Sou..

-nunca debiste entrenarla maldita mujer!!

-callate mocoso..tu no sabes lo que la ha orillado a esto..

-yo..claro que lo se…-En su mente pasaba la frase que tan a menudo le decia la chica para infundirle animos y para darselos a ella misma."_siempre apoyare a souchirou-sama..me hare fuerte y hare que me ames más que a mi hermana"_Esas palabras estaban matandolo,¿Qué no entendia la chica que el ya la amaba más que a Maya, a esa niña dulce e inocente, tan decidida, fuerte y frágil y se lamentaba en lo profundo de su ser por que el la habia roto por completo.

-------------------------------

La mujer miraba a Mitsuoni, habia despertado y estaba feliz, el sonreia pero se sentia culpable de haberle mentido a la mujer que más amaba, ahora sentia la muerte a su acecho y tambien veia esa certeza en la peliplateada, quein le miraba con una sonrisa.

-esa tecnica..me ha arruinado la vida…

-no es su culpa..

-la verdad ya no se que pensar..esa no es mi hermana..

-Maya..has lo que debas hacer pero no por venganza..que es lo que realmente nos ha orillado a esto.

-siempre crei que seria ese maldito mocoso el que acabaria contigo

-yo tambien…y creo que tu hermano pensaba lo mismo de mi.

-Shin…quisiera que ayudase a Aya..yo realmente…

-no tienes tiempo que perder, debes decidirte ahora, dejarte aplastar o vencer..

-no creo que me corresponda a mi.

-tan poco tiempo para nosotros..

-tan poco para nuestra felicidad…

-cometi tantos errores y ahora los pago muy caros..

-el principal fue enamorarte de mi..

-si..pero no estes triste, nunca podria arrepentirme de ese…

-yo tampoco puedo sentirme culpable…si me hacias feliz ..pero no supe entenderlo a tiempo.

-señorita necesita salir del cuarto, el joven debe descansar..

-ahh..entiendo, oiga¿Cuánto le queda de..?

-no tanto como quisieramos señorita..

-entiendo.

-adios Maya

-hasta pronto Mitsuoni

-----------------------------------

La pelirroja abria los ojos confundida, no recordaba la habitación, no se parecia a ninguna del templo, entonrno los ojos pues la luz de las lamparas la cegaba, quiso llamar a alguien pero no supo a quien, se sentia desdichada pues recordaba lo que habia hecho y sabia que no faltaba mucho para ceder bajo el control de su propio poder, recordo la muestra de cariño que Sou habia tenido para con ella ese dia, ese acalorado dia, le habia demostrado cuanto la deseaba y queria, se sentia feliz, pero le dolia en el alma el odio que su hermana debia estar sintiendo por ella.

Y aparecio finalmente su subconsciente para tomar el control, mientras ella se sumia en el estupor y seguia lamentando su debilidad."_Aya, el amor debilita a las personas..deberias saberlo"_

La mujer se levanto y se dirijio a sus camaradas, el torneo ya no le importaba, ellos la saludaron, la chica esbozo una sonrisa, que a pesar de parecer cariñosa era más macabra que otra cosa, el Ryuugan aparecio y sus ojos flamearon con un brillo muy extraño…y el silencio se hizo presente.

----------------------

Maya volvia como hizo durante el mes que no tuvo conocimiento de su hermana, al hospital habia un irregular movimiento de personas, las enfermeras iban de un lado a otro, no habia ya pues era muy de noche, solo ella se quedaba, noto a varias enfermeras salir de la habitación de Mitsuoni y un presentimiento muy malo cruzo su pecho, sintio ganas de llorar y se apresuro a una de las mujeres.

-co..¿como esta Mitsuoni?

-es familiar señorita..

-yo..n..no soy su novia..el..

-lo lamento mucho, no hemos podido hacer nada, le quedaba tan poco tiempo que no pudimos estimarlo bien.

Y se quedo alli clavada, llegaron su pupilo, Bob y Sou pero ella no respondia, solo estaba alli parada, ida sin alma; el rubio la zarandeo un poco y entonces sus lagrimas se derramaron, no hubo sollozos, solo esas lagrimas que decian todo, sus ojos se nublaron, perdio el equilibrio y vio todo oscuro…la unica luz que veia se habia apagado..y no volveria a brillar,nunca más…y se lamentaba por que nunca pudo aprovechar su tiempo.

Proximo Capitulo.."_Y se acerco clamando venganza, la sombra sonrio ante ella con esa mirada endemoniada, la pelea se desato, y pugnaba por llevarse otra vida más…_Capitulo 10.- Tu y yo…Hermana


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno aquí trayendo este capi que de hecho estara algo corto creo..ojala y no pero quien sabe…

------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 10.-Tu y Yo…Hermana**

La pelirroja caminaba con una direccion fija, su ropa estaba manchada de un rojo carmesí reciente, su vista estaba vacia y su meta era un lugar lejano donde nadie interrumpiera lo que estaba haciendo, habia perdido el control de si misma pero ahora parecia no importar, sus ojos brillaron y su tecnica aparecio en ellos, sonrio macabramente y se sento en una roca del bosque en el que se habia introducido.

-solo un poco de espera…

------------------

Maya estaba en su cuarto de nuevo, en la cama, recostada y con sus ojos humedos y rojos, miraba las fotos de su pasado, las de su hermana y hermano, las de el que no volveria a verla con cariño, que no volveria a protegerla y se sentia debil, tanto que no pudo soportar el dolor y de nuevo rompio a llorar,afuera todos la escuchaban tristes, Sou estaba que no podia con su vida, se sentia fatal y nada podia hacer para remediarlo pues en principio era culpa suya y las rivalidades entre hermanas solo habian condimentado a la bestia que una vez fue una chica sumamente dulce.

"_se que no soy como mi hermana , ella es genial pero, me esforzare y hare que me ames Souchirou-sama"_recordo sus palabras y sintio por primera vez ganas de romper a llorar,se miro su mano hecha puño y se pregunto a si mismo-donde quedo esa promesa Aya-y cerro fuertemente los ojos para concentrarse en algo lejano…

En la habitación la chica se dio cuenta del sobre que hacia unos dias le habia llegado, lo abrio desganada pues lo unico que deseaba era echarse a llorar nuevamente, el remitente la sorprendio y a pesar de querer lanzar un grito lo unico que salio fue un gemido carta tenia una caligrafia perfecta pero más abajo aparecia temblorosa y la tita no era más que sangre.

"Maya:

El torneo no es más que una mera tonteria, nuestra pelea es entre hermanas, me he deshecho de todo lo que estorbaba..te espero en un lugar que tu conoces..ven sola y arreglemos cuentas, me he enterado de lo de tu novio…lastima se le adelanto el tiempo, ojala haya dejado testa…her mana no vengas el ryu gaan esta no puedo dete …por favor…no

La chica le miro y entendio algo que nadie más que sou habia visto, espero a la noche y cuando todos quedaron vencidos por el sueño se marcho, dejo la carta para que la leyera quien la encontrara, si queria recuperar a su hermana necesitaria ayuda….eso si quedaba algo que salvar, su alma dolida le pedia venganza y esa idea se debatia con el amor de hermana, una hermana que pudiera ya no existir.

--------------------

En el lugar acordado mientras amanecia Aya miraba a su rival, que la miraba con rabia, veia las manchas en sus ropas, sus ojos clamaban venganza, la pelirroja sonrio macabramente mientras en sus ojos aparecia el Ryuugan pero Maya miro algo más en ellos…esa solitaria lagrima que derramaba su verdadera hermana pequeña.

-liberare a Aya…

-dudo que haya algo que rescatar..tu ya lo sabes Maya Natsume…

-eres el demonio

-el mismo que descansa en los privilegiados miembros de tu familia..

-Aya no es un demonio

-pues como si lo fuera..yo soy ella….hermana

-TU NO ERES MI HERMANA!!-la mujer se lanzo contra la pelirroja con fuerza, utilizo su espada pero fue bloqueada por otra, aquella que se suponia que controlaba el ryuugan pero parecia que esta vez el poder controlaba a la espada, el choque de metales generaba estruendos capaz de alejar a cualquier animal que merodeara,la peliplateada no dudaba en atacar pues no solo sabia que su rival los pararia sino que ademas no deseaba detenerse, queria desahogar tanto dolor que sentia y era la unica manera, la palabra le taladraba la cabeza y le heria pero aun asi no se detendria…"venganza"

La lucha las tomo en la mañana, y la tarde ya se asomaba pero ninguna de las dos mostraba señas de querer rendirse, una movida por despecho y la otra por el dolor, ambas compartian algo en comun, su hermana les habia quitado el amor de su vida…de pronto Aya comenzo a perder vitalidad, parecia bajar la guardia y cuando su ryuugan se desactivo la tomo por sorpresa un golpe de su hermana.

La chica se incorporo apenas y se quedo con la cabeza gacha y fue cuando Maya pudo calmar un poco su coraje y acercarse a ver, la chica estaba llorarndo, su cuerpo temblaba mientras sus brazos la abrazaban, inseguros, la peliplateada se agacho y la miro, reconocio aquella dulce mirada de su hermana.

-Maya..lo siento…yo no queria

-Aya..ya..todo esta..bien..

-le mate!!!-dijo la chica rompiendo a llorar

-tranquila, yo estoy bien…me siento bien..

-claro-dijo la voz un poco más profunda, con rencor, no era de nuevo la voz de su hermana-tienes a Sou para que te consuele…tu sabias que yo lo amaba y aun asi tu..

-¿Aya?

-eres una mala hermana Maya Natsume…pero no te dejare tranquila…a ti ya te he destruido casi por completo…cuando mueras tambien me habre vengando de el..

-no es su culpa hermana!!hermana!!

-tu y yo…deseamos acabar l una con la otra…

La noche se hacia presente y las dos jóvenes estaban alli en el suelo, una cabizbaja y la otra con ojos asustados, mientras escuchaban diversos pasos acercandose..

-------------------------------------------

Sou y los demas despues de leer la carta que le dejase Aya a su hermana habian ido a buscar al equipo dragon pero todo lo que vieron fueron sus cuerpos, preocupados buscaron cualquier pista de Maya hasta irla a buscar a las afueras, habian escuchado sonidos de peleas y sabian que estaban cerca los tres hombres.

-Maya!!! Donde estas??? Responde!!

-maestra!!!

-Maya-san!!!!

-Sou..chirou…sama-murmuro la pelirroja viendo a la nada con sus ojos tristes para desvanecerse en el ryuugan y justo en el momento en el que los chicos se acercaban sacar una daga y clavarsela a su hermana frente a ellos, la mujer y los otros la miraron sorprendidos, la peliplateada se desplomo en el suelo y Sou se acerco corriendo, cuando miro a Aya molesta vio sus ojos con expresión vacia y las lagrimas que caian mientras miraba a los jóvenes que se encontraban junto a ella.

-esta perdida idiota…tienes que sacarla de su mente…debes hacer que selle su propia tecnica…-dijo la peliplateada a punto del desmayo..

-her…ma..na…tu y…yo..-dijo la pelirroja extendiendo la mano que dejo caer pesadamente, mientras se levantaba la bestia con la mirada del dragon, el cabello de Sou se hizo castaño oscuro y la miro..

-Aya..ahora es mi turno de arreglar los pendientes..

-bien Nagi…empieza…


	14. Chapter 14

Bueno ya hemos llegado hasta aca, jajaja la inspiracion ha tenido sus altibajos y se que los hago esperar mucho..gomene!!!y aun asi siguen leyendo mi fic, son muy buenos jejeje, ya por fin el capitulo 11

________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 11.- Dragones**

El muchacho de oscuro cabello miraba desafiante a la pelirroja, esta sonreia de una forma maniatica, aterradora, clara muestra de que no era Aya, Takanayagi(n/a: o como se llame el tipo)y Bob se encargaron de alejar a Maya…el ambiente se sentia demasiado tenso y la noche sin lina daba un aspecto aun más aterrador a la batalla, una guerra entre dos dragones.

-sera interesante-murmuro el muchacho y la chica sonrio.

-mucho, tu…con un dragon dentro de ti y yo con los ojos de uno…¿quién ganará?

-desde luego que yo..algo muy importante esta en juego..

-algo..¿importante? jajajajajajajaja-la risa era musical, como la de una niña pequeña pero solo inspiraba miedo, el muchacho fruncio el ceño

-"a saber que le ve de chistoso"

La pelirroja alzo la mirada al cielo, lo miro como indagando en el, buscando una luz inexistente, sus sonrisa se ensancho y volvio a mirar al chico mientras le decia.

-y pensar que a quien quieres salvar lo ha visto siempre asi, todo por que al niño le gusto la hermana.

-tu que sabes…

-soy ella…bueno más o menos..lo que le paso a shin…el hermano de estas dos.

La chica borro entonces la sonrisa de su rostro y su expresión se altero brevemente, pronto paso la mirada de susto y se sustituyo por una vacia.

-comencemos entonces…

------------------------------------------------

En algun lugar de la mente de Aya…

-por favor…detente, mi hermana, ella…no le hagas daño a Sou…

-eres debil, por eso aceptaste esta maldición Aya, ahora afronta las conseuencias..

-detente…por favor..

-¿solo sabes pedir las cosas?Aya, t estas en mis manos…tu me pediste borrar la oscuridad y para eso..

-NO!!!-chillo la chica mientras asimilaba las palabras de aquella su otra voz.

------------------------------------------------

La pelirroja salio disparada en direccion del joven Nagi, quien recibio un puñetazo entre sus manos y las cerro entorno del puño de la chica para girarse y lanzarla contra el suelo, una accion con la que no pretendia hacerle daño, la chica en el suelo dio un suspiro y se incorporo rapidamente y lanzandose de nuevo con el joven que la esquivo, pero esto le peritio a la chica ir por su katana y desenfundarla, sonrio con maldad mientras le respondia.

-o haces daño o te corto, recuerda que yo veo lo que vas a hacer…

-no voy a lastimar a Aya, ademas de nada te sirve verlo si no lo vas a detener

-quieres probar?-dijo la chica molesta

-intentalo

La chica se movio junto con la espada pero Sou utilizo hábilmente sus manos para bloquear a la chica con un brazo y atraparla con el otro, ella intento aun estando atrapada otra estocada y el chico fácilmente la desarmo, ella seguia forcejeando pero el muchacho era más fuerte, visualizo algo y ejecuto su plan, con un pie le pateo la pierna y después le regreso un codazo, se separo del chico y enla espalda le dio un golpe con el antebrazo, el se alejo dandose cuenta de que esquivar no le llevaria a ningun lado y que debia salvar a Aya.

-si no te lo tomas en serio la vas a perder-alardeo la posesa pelirroja

-a que te refieres?

-su conciencia se debilita cada dia gracias a sus confusiones, si de verdad quieres salvarla tienes que vencerme

-…

-pero si no puedes dañarme

-yo..no puedo..

-Niño idiota!! Esa no es mi hermana!!-le grito Maya y despues tosio un poco de sangre, Sou abrio los ojos al verla pero reflexiono sus palabras.

Cambio su postura a una ofensiva y se lanzo al ataque directo, la chica esquivo un golpe que le fue lanzado pero nada pudo hacer contra la patada en el abdomen que le dio el chico, brinco hacia atrás y tomando de nueva cuenta su katana arremetio contra el chico de opaco cabello quien inmediatamente tomo su brazo y con el antebrazo de nueva cuenta golpeo su abdomen. La chica solto un gemido de dolor pues veia cada tecnica y no podia pararla, y veia la siguiente tecnica, seria un golpe definitivo con todo el poder del que era capaz el muchacho y sabia que no lo esquivaria, por lo que espero a que se aacercara y con un agil movimiento de la espada le dio una gran cortada que de inmediato arrojo sangre parando el ataque de Sou.

El muchacho se alejo sosteniendose la herida con un brazo y mirando a la pelirroja cuya mirada de prnto se torno vacia y unas leves lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, el muchacho estaba perdiendo sangre y cansado quito su forma de dragon mientras miraba como la chica con mecanicos movimientos miraba al joven y despues a la katana y asi repetitivamente y muy lento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lastime a Souchirou –sama…lo lastime…

-se lo merecia…el estaba haciendote daño..

-no! El solo quieria detenerte…igual que mi hermana

-pero era lo que querias

-eso no es cierto!!

- ya lo olvidaste, a tu querido Sou enamorandose de tu hermana a pesar de lo que has hecho por el

-si pero..

-ya olvidaste como te sentias ¿eh' olvidada, abandonada!!

-no..yo..

-tu querias venganza, poder…y yo te lo di

-yo no queria herirles…solo queria estar con el…solo …

-no es cierto, tu deseabas tenerlo o que nadie lo tuviera..

-yo..no…Sou…el me..

-¿segura que te ama? Puede que este jugando contigo..

-yo…¿Por qué soy tan debil? Salo escucho lo que me dices..

-es lo unico que sabes.

La chica miro con decisión a la oscuridad que la rodeaba, recordando todo lo que prometio hacer y todo lo malo que habia hecho, apreto con fuerza su mano, sabiendo que en su cuerpo real habia una espada, sentia como su cuerpo se levantaba para darle al amor de su vida un golpe fatidico, y comenzo por los medios posibles frenar los ataques.

----------------------------------------

Sou veia como el cuerpo de la chica con mirada ausente se acercaba a el pero con dificultad, cada dos pasos que daba era uno que retrocedia yy le costaba trabajo levantar la espada, cuando lanzo un golpe logro moverse y lanzar energia en contra del cuerpo de la chica para lanzarla lejos, y empezaba de nuevo el trabajoso intento del cuarpo por pararse y atacar, una y otra vez seguida por intervalos en el que el chico trataba de hacer reaccionar a la joven..

-aya despierta por favor!!

-yo..no..soy…

La chica de pronto corrio contra el muchacho pero antes de atacarle sus brazos quedaron en el aire sin poderlos bajar y el muchacho la empujo para alejarla y volverle a hablar.

-recuerdas cuando cai por el techo del baño..¿que hiciste?

-yo..yo…te…bese-dijo la joven bajando un poco el arma.

Pero pronto volvio a alzarla y corrio contra el, aunque su cuerpo ya mostraba cansancio y sus ojos seguian vacios sin poder ya proyectar el ryuugan.

-------------------------------------

-Podemos estar asi por siempre Aya, cuando te canses yo habre vencido.

-tienes razon, pero ahora se que puedo detenerte…esta es mi lucha..

-dime como…tu hermano no lo logro y acabo muerto.

-lo que el sentia…no es como lo mio…yo hice una promesa..

-¿una promesa?

-yo no soy como mi hermana, no soy tan fuerte y por eso Sou no me queria…yo prometi apoyarlo hasta el dia en que pudiera proclamarme más fuerte que mi hermana..y sin duda el me hizo entender que cdon el tiempo llego a amarme y no dejare que acabes con eso

-uhh?

-soy más fuerte que tu..Ryuugan…tu quedaras definitivamente sellado aquí.

-¿Qué?

De pronto el aura de la chica se vio rodeada de una extraña figura, el verdadero poder de la tecnica Ryuugan que hacia frente a la maldición, la otra escencia miro asombrada como el alma de Aya parecia fundirse con el dragon.

-te matara si haces eso!!!

-no pienso morirme, pero si acabare contigo.

La chica se vio rodeada con el dragon y cada golpe que daba era recibido por su contraparte, al final la chica cercana a su cara extendio la palma frente a ella.

-te quiero Sou

Pronuncio asegurandose de que su cuerpo lo proyectara.y miro despues a la maldición de su tecnica sabiendo que si hacia lo que iba a hacer nunca más podria volver a usarla y seria como antes y entonces su promesa de que sou la amase cuando fuese más fuerte que maya quedaria rota pero debia detener ese camino de destrucció su palma aparcio un brillo dorado y entonces los ojos de su contraparte quedaron cegados y desaparecio quedando sellado asi su ryuugan.

------------------------------------------

Su cuerpo se detuvo cerca de Sou, sus ojos comenzaron a soltar unas pequeñas lagrimas y con dificultad le pronuncio un te quiero cayendo inconsciente, lo ultimo que vio sou en sus ojos antes de cerrarse fue como el ryuugan desaparecia y sus ojos brillaban una vez más para despues cerrarse.

-AYA!!!!

El muchacho la atrapo antes de que cayese contra el suelo, la abrazo y le pido casi a gritos que despertara sin recibir respuesta.


	15. Epilogo

**EPILOGO.-**

El muchacho daba vueltas por el lugar como animal enjaulado y con cada opinión de la novia de Bob soltaba un respingo y su amigo se reia de el por lo ridiulo que actuaba, a su lado una niña de cabellos plateados le decia que se quedase quieto de una vez o lo iba a apalear, Sou gritaba desesperado y la chica en su asiento murmuraba unas cuantas ofensas en su nombre.

-al demonio voy a ver que sucede!!

-que te quedes quieto niño idiota!!

-bueno hasta cuando me vas a decir asi

-cuando dejes de ser idiota

-eso va a estar difícil, ya te lo digo yo-murmuro una castaña abrazando a Bob con una sonrisa cuando Sou se giro y la miro furibundo.

El muchacho dio un suspiro teatral y se sento en una banca que tenia cerca, mirando los arboles del hermoso parque mientras recordaba sucesos difíciles en su vida.

"_El muchacho caminaba de un lado a otro el la habitación mirando el cuerpo de la pelirroja durmiendo pacíficamente, volvio a su lado sentandose en la silla de plastico y mirando el rostro de la chica, varios vendajes en su cuerpo y la bata medica adornaban su palida figura en esos momentos, sonrio con tristeza mientras le murmuraba que se habia perdido un festival por ella y que queria que poco murmuraba cosas y le pedia que abriese los ojos pero era como si la chica le ignorase._

_Todos los dias era la maldita espera, un dia, un mes, un año y las cosas seguian igual, inclusive habia dejado de ser el buscapleitos de siempre y se aseguraba de la paz en el colegio, una vez por semana cambiaba los arreglos florales que le tenia a la chica y la hermana de esta solia pasar mucho tiempo alli por lo que habia podido platicar bien con ella, incluso para no aburrirse visitaba a Mitsuoni aun sin entender el por que, siempre volvia esperando novedad pero no habia nada y el de verdad ya no podia más._

_La chica era cruel pensaba pues aun no habia querido despertar, y aun más dolor le causaba el hecho de que quizas no le perdonase que por culpa de su idiotez ella estuviese a punto de matar a su hermana y de casi haber muerto._

_Justo ese dia habia terminado por recargar la cabeza en la cama y estaba quedandose dormido cuando noto que una extraña calidez le acariciaba el cabello y parte de la mejilla, cuando levanto la vista noto a una adormecida Aya que sonreia calidamente mientras le miraba atenta, el no supo que decir y se le quedo viendo sintiendo como el agua llenaba sus ojos, ella abrio un poco los labios para murmurarle suavemente:-siempre estare aquí para mi souchiro-sama"_

Suspiro mientras recordaba y entonces sintio como un palo le golpeaba la cabeza, la pequeña le sacaba la lengua y señalaba el horizonte donde se veian correr dos figuras, una de ellas iba con un yutaka blando y su rojizo cabello recojido, el otro, un muchacho castaño con traje la acompañaba, Bob se levanto junto a su novia y la pequeña agarro su bolsa y se acerco a ellos.

-hasta que llegas niña, al idiota casi le da un ataque al pensar que lo pudiste haber dejado plantado.

-pero yo no haria eso si casarme con Souchiro-sama es mi sueño!!-dijo la pelirroja haciendo puchero.

-ummm la verdad esperaba que te arrepintieras y te fugaras con takanayagi-dijo Maya sonriendo ante la cara de enojo de Sou y el sonrojo del castaño.

Sin mediar otra palabra más los jóvenes entraron a la ceremonia civil, en honor a la pareja, la pelirroja casi brincaba de emocion y el rubio repetia constantemente si podian pasar directo a la parte del beso, Bob habia empezado a tallarse los ojos diciendo que no lloraria, su novia se repetia que no podia creer que las bodas le hicieran llorar.

Unos minutos más y cuando se pronunciaron las palabras por parte de ambos del "acepto" Bob comenzo de verdad a llorar y Maya aplaudio cuando su hermana arrojo los brazos alrededor de su amado y le beso, se dejaron oir aplausos y el juez se retiro, más pasados unos minutos la pequela golpeo con el palo al rubio con cara de fastidio.

-no hagas esas cosas en publico idiota hentai!!!

-me ha dolido Maya!!

-tonto..murmuro esta

-Bob deja de llorar no seas mandilon.

-nadie esta llorando por ti idiota…felicidades Aya

-traidor.

-jajajajaja-rio la novia del negro mientras felicitaba a la pelirroja.

-gracias por venir…estoy demasiado contenta…Sou..gracias…

El muchacho esbozaba una sonrisa sincera y entonces la pequeña emprendia un rumbo distinto al del resto,ninguno dijo nada, ella suspiro y miro el atardecer, volvio la vista hacia su hermana y sonrio aun más amplio.

-al final…este destino no estaba hecho para nosotros Mitsuoni…

Al final ha terminado hablando Maya por que me ha dado pena…agradezco a todos por leer y por eso subi este capitulo al mismo tiempo que el anterior!!!

Ok ahora los agradecimientos:

Lady Death06

Esmeralda

Sarah Evans

Kyuubi malfoy

Shan sempai

Megumi Natsume

Tsuki-chan

Holy girl iron maiden Jeanne

Darkanae

Por que sin su apoyo y buenas criticas no hubiese continuado, de verdad muchas gracias, por que han seguido dejando reviews a pesar de todo ^^….me gustaria que visitasen mis otras historias, no me caeria mal sus opiniones!! Y ojala sigan mi trabajo en otras historias…gracias, de verdad


End file.
